Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the deuteragonist of the Scooby-Doo ''franchise and the main protagonist of the live-action telefilms. He is the best friend of Scooby-Doo. Character Shaggy's distinct personality is evident in his speech pattern commonly due to his frequent use of punctuating his sentences with the word "like", and his appearance—he is lanky, with sandy hair worn in a shaggy style (hence his nickname) and a rough goatee with no mustache, typically sporting a green t-shirt and crimson bell bottoms and wears black shoes. ''In the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo and early direct-to-video movies he wore a red t-shirt and blue bell bottoms and wears brown shoes. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, He retains the green t-shirt, but his crimson bell-bottoms are replaced with blue jeans and wears black sneakers. In the live-action films, he wears the same green t-shirt, but with brown jeans and black sneakers. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks and once a Shaggy Snack due to their nearly insatiable appetites, and have tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. They justify their constant hunger by saying, "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!". His favorite dish is "Cheese Pizza with Pickles" as revealed in the TV movie Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. It is mentioned in the second episode of the first season of "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", that Shaggy's desire for bizarre food combinations (chocolate covered hot dogs, and liverwurst a la mode, for example) comes from the fact that his first toy as a child was a garbage disposal. It is seen in the episode of the first series' second season, "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" that the Hermit of the Hills' cooking (Squirrel stew with bat wings for example) disgusted both Shaggy and Scooby which is surprising since they eat anything that has bizarre ingredients. Although Shaggy is a coward and lazy Daphne mentions that Shaggy is the best gymnast in their school. When Scooby and Shaggy have to be live bait for the Ghost Clown Shaggy reminds Fred that he runs track this is the reason why Shaggy is so fast and can out run the monsters. Both his and Scooby's cowardice (as well as their appetites) have become so engrained in their characters that they are often portrayed as being expert cowards. Both Shaggy and Scooby are adept runners, have become skilled contortionists due to learning to hide in small places, experts at building barricades from various kinds of furniture and other household objects (even designing one to be collapsible just in case they need to use the barricaded door/entrance as an escape route from the monster/villain). They are also experts in what is scary (both Shaggy and Scooby have been shown to use each other's fears in their competitions in stealing one another's food) due to their being craven cowards (In the episode "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" they use this knowledge to help a fellow camp counselor and the campers scare off the camp's greedy owner who wishes to turn the summer camp into a resort for only adults) Shaggy (and Scooby) has shown to be capable of great physical feats of athletic ability (ability to run at time bordering on superhuman) just through fear alone (even being able to run on water or use his feet to move a boat carrying Scooby, the rest of the gang, plus Velma's sister Madelyn, across a lake while being chased by a flying monster); however, these abilities are mainly comical in nature and Shaggy (along with Scooby) only appears to be capable of said feats when in a state of fear/panic. However, in the most recent DTV 'Scooby Doo: Camp Scare', he shakes the iron bars of an old-fashioned jail cell so hard they collapse out of frustration of being trapped. Personality Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. Their friends encourage them to be brave with Scooby Snacks. Shaggy and Scooby are loyal to the friends and a few times this loyalty has kept them from abounding there friends. Unlike the rest of the gang the two of them don't enjoy mysteries and many times they think the monsters are real. The duo are not the smartest of the members of the gang and are frightened by almost every thing from the sound of the wind, an owl, a cricket, or a frog even getting scared of their own shadows. Shaggy and his pet dog Scooby are obsessed with food and fear of the paranormal. Depending on the situation and their level of fear Scooby and Shaggy might leave their friends behind or reluctantly save them because of their loyalty. The duo maybe the comedy of the team but they have occasionally be right about some of the mysteries that the gang has solved. Original Incarnation Early Life When Shaggy was a little boy, he adopted a talking named Scooby-Doo. The two of them became best friends. Shaggy and Scooby eventually met Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and began solving mysteries with them. From an early age Shaggy and his dog Scooby developed a friend of monsters after seeing their first babysitter. Shaggy and Scooby tried to get away from her only to run into a fish monster hiding in a water fountain. As a kid Shaggy's first toy was a garbage disposal before he had any other toys this examples the kind of food that Shaggy eats. As a kid Shaggy use to visit his Uncle Nathaniel with Scooby and his parents he wouldn't met his uncle again until many years later. Shaggy like the rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Sharon Wetherby at some unknown point in his early life. Shaggy along with his dog Scooby use to but comics from Selma's comics as kids. Somewhere in his early days Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Arlene Wilcox. Even Shaggy is known to be a slacker he was the best gymnast in his during his younger days. Also in a early part of his life Shaggy ran track which is the reason why he is a fast runner. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Trivia * In Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Bedlam in the Big Top Shaggy mentions that he is a trackman which means he run track. * In What a Night for a Knight Daphne mentioned that Shaggy was a gymnast in school. * The animated Shaggy and Scooby are seen in Looney Tunes Back Action eating with Matthew Lilard and tell him that they do not like the live action Scooby-Doo Movie. * It is revealed in Scooby-Doo Where Are You! A Clue For Scooby-Doo that Shaggy's first toy was a garbage disposal. * In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Shaggy mentions that he and Scooby had a monstrous childhood because of their babysitter and running into a fish creature hiding in a water fountain. * Shaggy mentions in the direct to video movie Mask of the Blue Falcon that Blue Falcon's enemy Mr. Hyde is the reason why Shaggy and Scooby are afraid of monsters. * Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy have meet Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and Gill-Man more than one time. Shaggy and Scooby along with the rest of gang caught Big Bob Oakley who was disguised as Dracula, Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Gaggle of Galloping Ghost. * Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Who's Minding the Monster. The gang also has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing. * Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy also have seen Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and the Mummy in the Reluctant Werewolf movie. The three heroes also encountered Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and their daughters in the Ghoul School movie. Shaggy and the two dogs also see Gill-Man and his daughter at the end of Ghoul School. * In the series The Scooby-Doo Show Shaggy makes a mistake in the episode The Headless Horseman of Halloween he accidentally says that Scooby-Dum is Scooby-Doo's brother when in reality they are cousins. Although Shaggy corrects the mistake he made later on in the episode. * In Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Fred reveals why Shaggy can eat so much with out getting fat it's because he has a high metabolism. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Detectives Category:Cowards Category:Idiots Category:Teenagers Category:Wise characters Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Owners Category:Warner Bros. characters